Never Ending Sorrow
by ixwinnie
Summary: To her,everyday was a nightmare . To her, life was ....meaningless. Well that was until he showed up. He, a young boy named Sasuke Uchiha.


'_Kay, well this is my first ever fanfiction so um.. it's really blargh. Anyways! I know I'm not really an amazing author or anything. (I fail at English)I wrote this chapter because well... it's March break and I'm bored outta my mind. :l Plus I thought that it would be fun to write a story! :D  
So... criticism is gladly welcomed.  
And I 3 reviews so yea. (:__**  
**_- Winnie

_Lies, Winnie, you're a pro woman. A pro hacked woman! :D  
__- TheSeventhLie_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter one: Just Another Day-

* * *

Life ... what was it really? A punishment or a gift?

I yawned, rolling over in bed in a dog-like manner. Sitting up, I glared at the grandfather clock placed next to the window.

What kind of idiot designed this room anyway? It didn't make sense at all to put depressing next to depressing.

Clueless people these days. Letting out a loud sigh, I gently pushed myself off the bed, roaming towards the window.

Part of me wanted to take my fist and smash it into the frigid, hard glass but the other part wanted to take a gander at this god-forsaken, cold world.

I decided to choose the latter, thinking that if I had broken the window, it would've just made the room brisker than I already was which I didn't think was remotely possible.

I unfastened the lock on the windows and pulled the hinges up. The cool, calming breeze tickled my face for a few seconds. Oddly somehow I felt .... relaxed?

Sighing once again I closed my eyes and wondered about the forbidden subject that I hated yet found interesting at the same time. Life.

Is life really all smiles and laughs? Maybe if I wasn't born as a test subject ... maybe that would've changed things.

I could only hope that no other mother would use their own child as a test subject unlike mines.

A sluggish yawn escaped my parched lips as I found myself trudging back to my bed.

I felt the bed deplete as I collapsed onto it, curling into a near-fetal position.

Moments like these really got your brain wondering about the deviating subject of life.

My vision began to cloud as I felt hot tears sting my eyes. Suddenly, a muzzled sound echoed throughout my room, snapping me out of my reverie.

I glanced around startled.

" .... over to lab 17 for testings. I repeat, Sakura Haruno head over to lab 17 for testings."

I squinted tiredly at the run-down intercom.

Feeling a frown stretch on my face I jumped off of my bed and advanced to the door. Might as well get this over with, right?

Slowly, I sauntered down the narrow hallway with my head down whilst staring at my feet.

Suddenly, I found myself on the floor with a painful throb overpowering my senses for a few seconds.

"Ouch," I yelped. "Watch where you're going!"

"Gomen," A sexy, masculine voice replied.

I tilted my head backwards to get a good look at the idiot who knocked me over.

And oh my god ... was he hot. I could practically feel my eyes fall out of their sockets. The boy had the most beautiul obsidian eyes that I have ever seen.

His hair was pure black but it had this mysterious sheen on it that made it look almost...blue.

Just looking at him was heavenly. Of course with bells chiming and angelic voices flowing through the pure atmosphere. He was just THAT hot!

" .... there? Hello? Are you alright?," The god-like teen said.

"Ano.... y-yeah. S-sorry I do that a lot nowadays. So ... hi! I like pie! " Sakura replied flushed, with a blush spreading across her face

Chuckling the dark-haired boy said, "Hey. My name's Sasuke. What's yours?"

"S-Sakura Haruno. S-so are you new here I-I've never seen you around b-before."

"Sadly, yeah." Of course he would say that, the only people who lived here were the people who had no other place to go to. Other than me that is.

"S-so ano... where's your r-room? Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Its right there," He said casually as he pointed to a door not far from mines. "Well, I should go now Sakura. See you around."

"Y-yeah, okay. Later S-Sasuke!"

As if on cue, my mother and her colleagues anonymously appeared around the corner and roared," Sakura! What are you doing there?! You're late for your experiment!"

"Gomenasai, mother..." I whispered.

Inwardly slapping myself, I got off the tiled floors and stalked towards to lab 17.

Letting out my signature sigh, I wondered if I'll ever be able to see him again. Probably not, right? Wait, that wasn't that point. I bet he's just like anyone else I met. A nobody.

"Go sit down in the chair!" barked my mother.

Unwillingly, I obeyed.

I looked up to inspect the surroundings around me, while the scientists started to position wires on my arms, chest, and legs. The first thing I noticed was the noxious stench that filled the room. The kind of odor that you find in hospitals.

The interior of the room was occupied by a single, white stretcher. The gurney I would probably be on.

Encircling the bed were jumbo-sized machinery that looked obviously, extremely advanced.

Turning my head to the left, I blanched at the large tubes filled with_ naked, _unconscious human bodies, both male and female may I add.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I could only hope that I wouldn't have to join them.

I caressed the smooth marble table that stood beside me nervously.

Then, flinched at the discomfort when the needle filled with purple substances was inserted into my arm.

By this time, I had butterflies doing somersaults in my stomach. Relax I thought to myself repeatedly.

Suddenly, my sight started to cloud and body go numb. Probably the purple substance's fault.

"We're finished," I heard a colleague of my mother's call out.

Then I felt someone carry me somewhere. Letting out one more sigh, I prepared myself for the worst.

"I ... love ... you,"

I swear that was what I heard. Or maybe that was just me hallucinating. It couldn't possibly be my mother right? But then again if she did love me I wouldn't be in this position.

I wasn't sure.

Actually, I wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

Hmm ... I wonder what's heaven like? Wait. For surely I'm going to hell right?

Would Sasuke be sad if I died ... ? Would my mom? Would I? What was I doing ... I was just asking myself questions that would stay unanswered right?

"Good bye ..." I murmured. I felt a tear cascade down my cheek.

_I hope I meet Sasuke again ... I could hope ... _

Then blackness consumed me. Well, maybe it was fear as well. I couldn't tell.

Maybe I would never know.

_To live or to die ... ? _That was the question.

* * *

Well that's all. :D :D Anyways the second chapter will probably be up in a few days, if I decide to continue this story or not. Also I would like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my bestie who took the time and helped me out a lot in the story. (: And by a lot i mean like A LOT. O__o Also also I really recommend it if you read her fanfiction story cause they are just awesome. (: Her username is TheSeventhLie. Reviews are gladly appreciated ! (: Also don't mind the grammactical errors because I fail at grammer. o_o  
- Winnie


End file.
